


Starting Rumors

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking together through the rain under an umbrella like this... they look like a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Yuri/Judith, flirtation, cuteness. Written for **my own** prompt at fic_promptly on Dreamwidth, to the theme "umbrella".

The overhang of the cart protected them from the rain as they leaned over, murmuring amongst themselves.

"I feel like I don't know anything about books."

"It's difficult to tell if this one is any better than the one she already has," Judith agreed, a finger tapping her lips idly. "Maybe we should leave it up to her."

Yuri shrugged, straightening. "Well, at the very least, I know this dagger is an improvement on that cheese-slicer the old man's got on him now."

Judith smiled at him. "Then, are we done?"

He put a hand on his hip, tilting his head. "Groceries, necessities, equipment upgrades. I'd say we're done."

"Time to go back to the inn." Judith relaxed, shifting to use both hands to open the umbrella. Yuri stepped under it once she had it open, and they headed out.

Capua Nor was actually quite nice without the weather-controlling blastia, even in the rain. It was still bright out, and the rain was really more of a drizzle, light and warm. There was an air of comfort and closeness, as if the rainy atmosphere sealed them off into little groups, cozy. Yuri took a moment to enjoy their surroundings, the way the harbor town had turned itself around from his first visit.

That was when he noticed the other people on the street, noticing _them_ ; a young man nudging his friend and nodding at them, a small group of adults catching sight of them, leaning their heads together, and chuckling into their hands. Yuri glanced at Judith, half to see if she'd realized.

It probably looked pretty suspect. A young man and a young Krityan, walking side-by-side down the street, sharing an umbrella. Judith's arm brushed his frequently, and when she caught him looking at her, she smiled, unperturbed.

Did she know what they looked like? Yuri told her in an amused murmur, "I think we're starting a few rumors."

Judith didn't even look around. "The people here must have a lot of free time on their hands," she said reasonably.

That was an extremely noncommittal response. "It doesn't bother you?" he pressed her.

"Does it bother you?" she returned.

It didn't, but it wasn't exactly his first time. People had mistaken him for Estelle's husband or boyfriend on occasion when they were out and about; even Rita's once or twice, which had not gone well for anyone.

"Not really. But I don't _mind_ a little rain if you'd rather walk further apart."

"It's cute that you're trying to protect my reputation," she said, sly. "But I'm not worried."

Something about her tone caught his attention, and he gave her a more considering look out of the corner of his eye. She appeared perfectly serene, for all the world as if they were just discussing the rain.

"Yeah?" he asked, casual. "I guess you must be used to having people talk about you."

"I don't mind standing out in the crowd." Her gaze slid over to him, dark eyes lidded. As clearly as if she'd said it out loud, he heard her think, _Do you?_

The hell he did. "Hey, sometimes standing out is more fun," Yuri agreed easily.

Judith made a thoughtful noise, tilting her head up to the pale sky, and then twirled the umbrella, sending water in every direction. She swept it down, holding it lightly to her side instead of above them, and Yuri laughed a bit as the rain began to strike him.

"I don't know if being wet in the rain makes us stand out."

"You don't think so?" Judith played her hands behind her back again coyly. The drizzle was slowly dampening her hair, her clothes, turning her exposed skin to a smooth, glistening sheen; she was definitely catching some attention quickly enough then.

Yuri wasn't sure if he was being challenged to stop her or to compete with her. It was difficult to tell, with Judy. He couldn't exactly begrudge the men around them a good look, though. "I'm not the one who looks like she doesn't know how to use an umbrella," he said instead.

"Are you afraid of a few rumors, Yuri?"

She was goading him, and he rose to the bait, not the slightest bit interested in rising above it; he stepped after her, shifting his grip on the groceries. They were getting wet and he didn't care. 

"What about you? Looks to me like a pretty half-hearted rumor you're starting," he asked her, letting a little heat curl into his voice.

Thus mutually challenged, he wasn't sure who took the first step, pressing against the other; just that his arm wound around her back and her fingers hooked behind his neck, and that when they kissed, they were both grinning like fools, thoroughly uninterested in the opinions of the crowd around them.


End file.
